1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a terminal apparatus, an audio system, and a method for controlling a sound volume of an external speaker thereof, and more particularly, to a terminal apparatus, an audio system, and a method for controlling a sound volume of an external speaker thereof, for simultaneously adjusting sound volumes of a plurality of external speaker apparatuses desired by a user.
2. Related Art
Recently, by virtue of the rapid growth of industries, all electronic apparatuses have been changed from analogue to digital, and digital acoustic apparatuses have also rapidly come into widespread use to enhance sound quality.
A typical speaker apparatus is capable of simply reproducing a sound source provided by wire. More recently, speaker apparatuses have become wirelessly connected to an access point (AP) and are capable of outputting sound content stored in a cloud server. In addition, such recent speaker apparatuses are separately arranged in a plurality of spaces so as to output the same content or to output different contents.
In such an environment, a user is inconvenienced by repeatedly and separately adjusting a sound volume of each speaker apparatus in order to adjust sound volumes of a plurality of speaker apparatuses.